ImprintedOn me?
by eMmEtTsMyIdOl
Summary: After Eclipse Bella and Edward are married Bellas a vampire. Somebody imprints on Bella...its not Jacob. Will Beall and Edward love beat the power of imprinting? Or will she fall for a new Werewolf R&R PLEASE!
1. Chap1: JUstin who?

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAACk ... okay I know that I still have two other stories that I'm working on BUT this story popped into my head and it was like BAM type me! So of course listening to the voices in my head I just had to make this into a story. So basically in this story Bella is a vampire and married to Edward. Bella doesn't have the vampire smell so Bella and Jacob made up and are now friends. Those of you who like JacobBella stories don't read any further. On with the story.**

Chap1: Justin Who????

BPOV

I've been a vampire for 6 months now and have been married to Edward for 7 and a half. I have been living in the Cullen's house for 2 weeks. Me and Edward share a room. We went to Alaska and lived with the coven in Denali so I could learn to control my thirst, which was surprisingly easy. Carlisle said it's probably because of my strong dislike for blood as a human. We were all sitting in the living room, not counting Carlisle and Esme who were at work. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games; Jasper was beating Emmett every time. Alice and Rosalie were flipping through fashion magazines; I was curled up next to Edward reading Wuthering heights, and Edward was watching Emmett have a spaz attack because Jasper beat him….again. Just then the phone rang,

"I'll get it." Emmett said, and ran to the kitchen.

"Who would call us?" Alice asked.

"Hey Bella…It's for you!" He yelled from the kitchen. I got up and walked towards the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked Emmett before he handed me the phone.

"Jacob."

"Oh…Ok. Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me."

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Well my cousin is moving up and I was wondering if you wanted to meet him?"

"Oh… I didn't know you had a cousin… when can I come?" I asked.

"Anytime, now if you like."

"Okay I'll be over in like ten minutes. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to go over to Jacobs's house." I said.

"Okay." I gave Edward a hug, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I got in my car and sped off toward La Push. The drive was cut in half ever since I was changed, I loved driving fast. I guess it's a vampire thing. I got there in less than ten minutes. I pulled up the familiar little red house, and I was not surprised when Jacob came bounding out the door.

"Bella!" he yelled as he walked over and embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too." I said while giving him a vampire hug. He gasped and let go.

"Well, well somebody's gotten strong." He joked.

"Well that somebody also got a lot tougher and stronger than you'll ever be." I said trying to look serious.

"Oh thanks make fun of the werewolf." He said in a fake hurt tone. I laughed.

"So you said you're cousin moved up…were he?"

"Actually……….I don't know." Jacob said "He might be in his room."

"Oh………..wait….you have another room in you're house." I asked him shocked… the house didn't look any bigger.

"Yeah, we added it a couple of days ago."

"Well then let's go." I said and started walking towards the house. Jake quickly caught up with me.

"Bella…Justin doesn't know that there are vampires in this are yet so …don't tell him." He said in a serious tone.

"Wait is Justin a werewolf?" I asked because only vampires and werewolves knew about vampires and werewolves.

"Yeah… he was in my aunt's tribe up in Canada when it happened… and my aunt got scared and sent him to live with us."

"Don't worry I wont tell him." When we got in the house.

"Justin?" Jacob called no one answered he turned to me.

"He must be in the garage then."

"I'm assuming he likes cars?"

"No…motorcycles actually." As we walked out the front door.

"Hey Jacob…. I challenge you to a race vampire verses werewolf."

"Okay. Ready. Set .GO!!!" He yelled and I sped off like a bullet from a gun. I of course was faster than Jacob so I whizzed by him and skidded to a halt in front of the garage. About 15 seconds later Jacob came bounding up and stopped next to me.

"Well what took ya so long?" Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Justin you in here?" He asked

"Yeah." I heard a muffled reply coming from inside the garage.

"Losers first." I said and started to laugh. Jacob opened the door and there stood Jacobs cousin. He was beautiful, he had a buzz cut and russet colored skin. He looked a lot like Jacob except a bit more mature looking, and he was bigger. He had on grease smeared jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Justin this is my friend Bella." Jacob said breaking the silence.

"Hi." I said and stuck out my hand. He just stood there looking at me. Jacob coughed.

"Oh…um… Hi Bella nice to meet you." He said and shook my hand.

"So what are you working on?" I said looking at the bike. He started talking about motorcycle stuff,…I had no idea what he was talking about. Jacob started cracking up hysterically.

"She has no idea what you're talking about." He said. Jacob knew me to well. They both laughed. I rolled my eyes and was just about to reply when my phone rang. It was Edward. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"Well im just gonna give it to you straight….. Emmet broke youre tv."

"EMMETT DID WHAT!!!!!?" I yelled in to the phone. Jacob looked at me.

"Don't ask me how but Emmet was playing the wii and some how broke it. And Alice wants to know if youll go shopping with her to get a new one."

"PLEASE!" I heard Alice yell from the backround.

"Fine." I'll be home in ten minutes. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked

"Emmett broke my tv…again."

"I gotta go." I turned to Justin.

"It was nice meeting you." I said

"Bie Jacob." I said and walked out the door. I jogged to my car and sped down the drive way.

A/n: That was the first chapter. The next one will be in Justin POV PLEASEEE!!!!!!!!!! Review.


	2. Chap2: I hope so

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update, I've been so busy, and I know that everybody has been waiting so long for this chap

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update, I've been so busy, and I know that everybody has been waiting so long for this chap. By the way…this chapter is in Justin's point of view. On with the story. **

JPOV

I was working in the garage on an old Harley Davison that I was trying to fix up. All of a sudden I heard Jacob calling my name. I yelled back that I was in the garage.

"Losers first." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Who could that be? Just then Jacobstepped into the room followed by a girl with long brown hair and amazing golden eyes. She was beautiful; I never wanted to take my eyes off her. I knew what had happened to me at once. I had just imprinted on her.

"Justin, this is Bella." Bella, now I knew the name of my soul mate. I think I read somewhere that Bella meant beautiful in Italian. Jacob coughed, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh umm…hi Bella, nice to meet you." I said.

"So what are you working on?" she asked me. I gave her a long explanation, talking about the gears and the motor. When I was done Jacob burst out laughing.

"You know, she has no idea what you are talking about." I started laughing with him. She was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

There was a short pause and she got a shocked look on her face.

"EMMETT DID WHAT!!" She yelled in to the phone making me and Jake jump at her sudden outburst.

There was another short pause

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye. " She said and closed her phone.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"Emmett broke my T.V …again. So I have to go…Alice doesn't like to be kept waiting when shopping is involved." Then she turned to me.

"It was nice meeting you Justin."

"You to."

"Bye Jake." She said as she walked out the door. She jogged to her car and sped down the driveway.

"So what do you think of her?" Jacob asked.

"She's nice, I like her." I said. I had decided to not let him know that I had imprinted on Bella.

"So tell me more about her." I wanted to know every last thing about her.

"Well she is 18." He looked sad when he said this, but I decided to let it go.

"Who was she talking about, the person who broke her t.v?"

"That was Emmett, he is her brother-in-law."

"WAIT, in order to have a brother-in-law that would mean that she's……"

"Married?" He interrupted. I nodded. "Yeah, she got married to Cullen about seven months ago. They all live on the outskirts of Forks, his family and them, in a huge 3 story house."

"You've been there?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, about a year ago, for her graduation party."

"Oh…….Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that I…umm…imprinted on her." He stared at me in shock. I was waiting for him to blow up, because I knew that he used to love her.

"You imprinted on Bella?" He asked.

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's okay."

"But she's married, and you loved her."

"Don't worry, we're only friends now. And now that you've imprinted on her, she'll have to divorce Cullen, and she won't be married to a vamp……" He stopped mid sentence, and his eyes grew wide at what he had just said. "I mean…Ummm."

"She's married to a VAMPIRE?!" I yelled. "Wait, there are vampires in Forks?" I questioned, nobody had ever told me this.

"Yeah, they've been here for about 3 years. There are 8 of them, Carlisle is the leader, and Esme is his mate. Alice, who is Bella's best friend, can see the future, her mate is Jasper, he can manipulate emotions. And then there is Rosalie and Emmett, they're mates. Then last but not least, is Edward. He can read minds, which is really annoying, and he is Bella's husband. I can't wait until they leave in about a year, but that means that Bella will go with them."

"Wait, Bella's a vampire?" I yelled.

"Unfortunately."

"Then how come she doesn't smell?" I asked. Every time I came in contact with a vampire, I could smell them coming from a mile away.

"Nobody knows, we think it's probably some sort of power."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well you imprinted on her so you can't do anything about that, so your only choice is to make her fall in love with you. It will be hard, because she is a married vampire, but it won't be impossible. You're perfect for her, so there is no reason that she shouldn't like you."

"When will I see her again?" I asked. I don't know how long I can stay away from her. Now Bella was my life. "Wait, what about her mate?" I asked

"Now that is going to be the real problem, he is very protective of her, believe me, I have seen it first hand. If he knew what we are trying to do, he would bring her halfway across the world so we couldn't get to her. Basically what I'm saying is it will be hard, but knowing you, you'll get her.

"I hope so."

**A/N: 2 updates in the same week. I'm very proud of myself. Also Justin is a werewolf, he lived in another tribe, and he has come in contact with a lot of vampires, just in case you were wondering. Also, finals are coming up soon, so I might not be able to update for a while, nut I will try, my middle school career ends on June 24, then its summer, and I will update a lot more often, PS: remember…REVIEW, REVIEW. BIE **


	3. Chap3:Thinking about him

A/N: I'm updating yay

**A/N: I'm updating yay! This story is way more popular than I thought. I'm updating now because tonight I'm going to my cousins house until Friday, and than on Saturday I'm going to Lake George for a week with my other side of the family. Also sorry, this is a short chapter, but it's good in my opinion. Lastly I don't own Twilight, never have never will.**

BPOV

As I was driving along the familiar road home I couldn't stop thinking about Justin. He was beautiful. I shook my head "No I love Edward." I said out loud. Every time my thoughts wandered back to him I would picture Edward and me on our wedding day to remind myself how much I love him.

When I finally got home the only people home were Emmett and Alice. "Where is everybody?" I asked. Alice looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Don't you remember, they all went on a five day hunting trip that we've been planning for weeks? You say that you didn't want to go because you me and Emmett already went hunting yesterday."

"Yeah, and we stayed behind so we can go shopping for a new t.v and wii. And to keep you company." As Emmett said this my eyes narrowed as I remembered the reason I came home early.

"Speaking of that…HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY T.V?" I yelled.

"Well umm…I was playing tennis…and I sort of got frustrated and then I threwthecontrolleratthertvandkickedthewiithrewthewall."(Translation: threw the controller at the t.v, and kicked the wii threw the wall.) Edward didn't tell me about the wii being kicked threw the wall.

I rushed upstairs and sure enough there was a hole in the wall. I also noticed that the will controller was still stuck in the t.v. Now I'm going to have to get another wii to. Emmett had broken 7 wii's in 5 months and had broken my t.v along with the wii's six out of the 7 times. And each time he did it a different way. The first time he did it in bowling, then baseball, then boxing, and then tennis today. The other two times nobody knows except Emmett, but one of those two times the controller went out the window. Esme wasn't to happy about that. Just then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Alice." She walked in and sat on the black leather couch.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well only you and Emmett are home, and Emmett never knocks, and when he does it sounds like he's trying to break down the door." Alice laughed. "So when do you want to go shopping?"

"Can we go tomorrow? I need some time to think."

"Oh, okay. What's wrong you look upset?" She look worried.

"If I tell you promise me that you won't tell Edward."

"Yeah, okay." She said impatiently.

"Okay, Jacobs's cousin imprinted on me." My voice cracked on the last words. Alice just stared at me. "This is bad." She finally said. "Edward is going to flip out when he finds out."

"Which isn't going to happen anytime soon." I said

"Yeah we wouldn't want poor little Eddy to get all mad and break everything in sight now would we." The last time he did that was when Emmett broke our t.v the first time, he got him back by breaking his x-box 360.

"Its just that now whenever I go hang out with Jake, I guarantee that he'll be there, and I'm afraid that one time something will happen, and Edward will hate me."

"Now believe me when I say this…Edward could never hate you. I know my brother, even if h tried he couldn't hate you. Just try to resist Justin no matter what. And always remember that Edward loves you, and you love him."

"Wow, thanks Alice. You're right; I can do this…hopefully."

"That's the spirit! Well I'm going to go shopping so I have a new outfit to wear when im shopping with you guys." Im not even going to ask. "Okay see you later." I said as Alice left. Oh god a whole day alone with Emmett. "Oh Bellaaaaaaaaa!!" I heard him yell from somewhere in the house. Kill me now.

**Okay I know it's really short. But im rushing. PLEASE review, if you do I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. If I don't reply, im probably already gone so be patient, and I'll check my email before I leave for Lake George on Saturday. Also does anybody want to be my Beta-Reader for this story. Review. **


End file.
